


Not Exactly What Was Expected

by sp00kyskeletons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean gets turned into a demon, Established Relationship, M/M, dean is a nice demon, fluffy demon dean (but not quite bc smut later ayeeeeeeeeee), original Alpha Dean, set whenever because its not important, work in progress bc I'm lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kyskeletons/pseuds/sp00kyskeletons
Summary: Yet here he stood looking at the righteous man, horns protruded out of his head with beautiful patterns on them, a tail that looked more fluffy than scaley, and the man himself? Passed out on a beanbag clutching a teddy to his side.If anything, if it wasn’t for the fact he knew this was coming and he couldn’t see the horns, he’d say the brothers were trying to pull some sort of sick prank on him.





	

Castiel twitched. When he found out Dean was now a demon, this isn’t quite what he expected.

Demons, the lowest of the low of all Supernatural creatures (well, in his opinion). Rude, arrogant, nasty, vile. More often than not they killed for the sake of killing whatever they pleased, whether it be a puppy chewing on a toy or a fly that simply buzzed past them. They were brutal and disgusting creatures.

Yet here he stood looking at the righteous man, horns protruded out of his head with beautiful patterns on them, a tail that looked more fluffy than scaley, and the man himself? Passed out on a beanbag clutching a teddy to his side.

If anything, if it wasn’t for the fact he knew this was coming and he couldn’t see the horns, he’d say the brothers were trying to pull some sort of sick prank on him. 

The Demon stirred, tail flicking at the tip as he stretched out, an adorable patch of tummy left open by his shirt riding up. The creature seemed quite hazy, still in a state of sleep and not exactly the most alert. Suddenly Dean turned his head towards Cas, and a massive smile took over his face.

“Cas!” The Demon slurred, stumbling to get to his feet and throw himself into the angel. Castiel was pretty sure he was mistaken as Dean seemed to be purring, as he nuzzled himself into Castiel’s neck muttering about how much he had missed him. If anything, the man now almost climbing him was acting more like a cat than a Demon from hell.

Of course, it was at this point that Sam chose to enter the room, to be greeted with his brother practically climbing onto the Angel despite Castiel still being stood up. Now aware of his brothers presence the man turned to look at Sam.  
“Angel’s back Sammy” came the almost inaudible slur out of Dean’s mouth. Not a second later Dean was back at Castiel’s neck, licking, nibbling and scenting, much like you’d expect a cat too. 

A sudden panic seemed to pass Dean as Sam walked across the room, Dean let go and grabbed the teddy that had been discarded on the beanbag. He narrowed his eyes at Sam for a moment, before throwing himself, and the teddy, back into Cas’s warm embrace. And with no other option, he wrapped his arms around Dean.

After his neck assault Dean removed himself from the Angel, and instead curled back up on the beanbag and grabbed his teddy before snuggling down to sleep.

Castiel looked up at Sam, and eyebrow arched, summing up the situation. Deciding they needed to talk about this without Dean around, the pair walked into the library. 

“So.. He acts like that around everybody?” Castiel asked, still incredibly confused.  
“Only me and you it seems, he’s been stealing my shirts, old blankets, towels and nesting with them. When my brother became a Demon, this isn’t quite what I expected.”  
“Indeed.”

The pair stood there, trying to work out what to do next. Dean acting like a slightly overemotional cat wasn’t a massive problem, but it for sure left a lot of questions.

“Maybe we should summon Crowley and ask him, its not like either of us are experts on Demons, he may be able to explain.” Sam suggested with a shrug. Castiel narrowed his eyes, not particularly liking the idea of summoning a demon to get answers.

“What about the library? Surely there must be a boo-”   
“I’ve already checked all of them, none of them say anything about nesting, scenting, purring or requiring physical contact.” Sam cut him off. The Angel frowned. Maybe they would have to summon Crowley to get some answers.

“Lets get what we need then.”

\---

The pair sat there, looking at the Demon in front of them.

“Hello boys.” Came the standard greeting. “Where’s my bestie Dean then?” Crowley said with a massive grin on his face.  
“That’s why we summoned you, to ask about him.” Came Sam’s response, he didn’t have time to have Crowley mucking around, there was too much to do and to get on with. “We’re very confused, he seems to purr, wants physical contact such as cuddles, makes nests and has become seriously over protective of a teddy he found.”

Crowley blinked, looking almost shocked for a moment, but also confused.

“Well, it would appear with that behaviour that Dean is an omega.”

Sam blinked, and blinked again, then looked at Castiel. Before becoming a Demon Dean was very much an alpha, liking to be in control, not willing to be bossed around, he was a very proud alpha at that. And it had never crossed Sam’s mind that becoming a Demon would possibly change his social status.

And with that, the Demon disappeared into thin air.


End file.
